


True Reconcilement Grows...(From) Wounds of Deadly Hate

by WarlockWriter



Series: Salvation 'Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural, The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, We'll figure the rest out as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: Finally! The next installment of Salvation!Verse.Gabriel has pushed hard for getting Michael out of the Cage. No one else really thinks it's a good idea, but who can resist Gabriel wanting his only brother back?Thanks to Datajana for beta reading the first chapter. I'd hoped to have more of a buffer, but I think I know where I'm going well enough to update fairly regularly.Story title is adapted from a Paradise Lost quote.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Cas/Castiel, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Lex (The Agency TV 2001)/Sam Winchester
Series: Salvation 'Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dickmas in July 2020





	True Reconcilement Grows...(From) Wounds of Deadly Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/gifts).



“It’s no use,” Dean said, tossing a book across the table. It landed on a large pile of books, precariously stacked near Lex’s laptop.

“Hey!” the hacker said, not even looking up from his screen. “Be careful!”

Sam glanced up. “What’s no use?”

Dean glared at him. “You know full well what I mean. We’ve been scouring these books for weeks now, trying to find something useful about the Cage. We’ve come up with basically nothing.”

“Dean, there was that Sumatran text…” Cas began.

“Which turned out to be about a different Cage entirely,” Dean shot back. “When we want to imprison _Debata Toba Batak_ , we’ve got something to use. Unfortunately, as much as we want him to be, he’s not Michael.”

No one had anything to say in response to that.

“Would be helpful...” Griff said in a slow drawl, marking his place in a book with a finger, “…if we knew someone who’d actually _seen_ this Cage. Besides, you know, Sam from the inside.”

Sam’s head shot up, and Dean groaned. “From the mouth of baby Hunters. Of course.”

Now Lex raised his head. “What? You know someone?”

Dean nodded. “Of course, we do.”

“And we should have thought of him weeks ago,” Sam added.

“Want to fill in the rest of the class?” Griff asked.

“Crowley,” Dean and Sam said in unison.

“Uh. Who’s Crowley?” Lex asked.

“Former King of Hell, Lex,” Griff answered. “Weren’t you paying attention that day in class?”

Lex shook his head. “I need a damn score card for the Winchester Adventure Cast List.”

Dean and Sam exchanged a grin. The hacker wasn’t wrong.

Gabriel strolled in at that moment, glanced between Sam and Lex and finally plopped on Lex’s lap. “What’d I miss?” Lex moved his chair back to make room for both of them. Dean had noted that Gabriel and space constraints didn’t always seem to mesh.

“Griff suggested we find someone who had actually seen the Cage,” Sam answered. “Which is actually a really good idea. Crowley might be able to help us.”

Gabriel gave a small shudder. “I suppose. Never did like him much though. He was creepy as a Crossroads Demon. And didn’t he have a crush on you, Sammich?”

Sam responded in the only way possible—by leaning over to give his bondmate a very thorough kiss.

Dean suppressed a shudder as he noted Lex watching, clearly taking mental notes. Could the threesome remember to get a room sometimes?

 _Griff caught us in the kitchen last night,_ came the gentle reminder from Cas, who never seemed bothered by all the public displays of affection going on around them.

Dean chose to ignore the too-sensible comment and said, “Should have seen Crowley as King of Hell.” The memory of that betrayal welled up within him as he remembered discovering Crowley and Cas working together. Sadness replaced humor in his bond with Cas.

 _Sorry. I’ve forgiven you,_ he sent to Cas. _Just…it was a bad memory._

_I understand, Dean._

Dean sent back a graphic image of what he could do later to make it up to his bonded angel.

 _That will do nicely, yes,_ Cas sent back.

“We still managed to work with him,” Sam was saying to Gabriel, having finally come up for air. “It turned out okay.”

“More than okay,” Dean admitted reluctantly. “He did basically allow us to open the Gates to Heaven and Hell.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Okay. Fair point. And it’s not like we haven’t worked with questionable allies in the past.”

“Cough—Lucifer—cough,” came from Griff.

“Enough, Griff,” Gabriel said, his tone sharp. “He was my brother.”

Griff nodded, his expression chagrined. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. You’re right.”

“Arguing over past stuff isn’t going to help us today,” Dean said. “Crowley is a good suggestion. Who should we send to talk to him?”

“Griff,” Sam suggested.

“Me?” Griff protested. “Why me? Where does he live anyway?”

“Not too far from here,” Dean answered. “He lives near Sioux Falls. And you’re a good choice. We don’t want to descend upon him _en mass_ , and you’re the only one of us not bonded to an angel.”

Dean thought he heard Griff mutter something like _and how do I get me an angel, then?_ but he chose to ignore it.

“You can take my car, Griff,” Lex volunteered.

Griff stood up and stretched. “All right. I’ve been cooped up here far too long anyway. Someone want to fill me in on this Crowley dude and what I might expect in dealing with him?”

“Guard your wallet,” Gabriel said with a grin.

“He’s not that bad, Griff,” Sam retorted, giving Gabriel a look.

Griff glanced at Lex, whose lap was still full of archangel. The hacker shrugged.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gabriel asked, mock heat in his voice.

“It means I’m staying out of this one. I’ve never met Crowley and have nothing to offer.”

Dean shook his head and stood up. “Griff, I’ll give you a hand with packing and fill you in.”

Griff followed him, and, as they left the room, Dean heard Sam say, “We can’t take you anywhere, can we?”

They were too far down the hallway to hear Gabriel’s response, but Griff was smiling. “They really never mentioned any of this in Sunday school.”

Dean snorted. “Which Sunday school did you go to?”

“Obviously, the wrong kind.”

They entered Griff’s room, and he pulled a duffle bag out from under the bed, along with the same backpack he’d had when he’d arrived in the Bunker. “So tell me about Crowley.” He started pulling clothes out of his dresser.

“Sounds British, acts gay as fuck, couldn’t be trusted as a demon, seems to be kinda okay now he’s human. We gave him Bobby 1s old place after the whole closing of the Gates thing.”

They’d needed to differentiate between the Bobby who had died many years earlier and the one who had died fighting AU!Michael. Sam had started calling them “Bobby 1 and Bobby 2,” and it had stuck.

“He’s a witch too, right?”

“Yes. He’s lost the demon powers, but he still has those. He’s probably the only one left who remembers anything important about the Cage. It was basically in his living room for a long time. If anyone can give us an idea of how to get Michael out, it would be him.”

“Any particular approach that would work best with him?”

Dean considered for a moment. “He’s never quite lost the urge to do deals. You’ll probably get the most out of him if you approach it like a bargain.”

Griff nodded and zipped his duffle closed. He tossed his iPad, headphones and charging stuff into his backpack but left it open. Dean knew from Hunting with him that he’d add ammunition and some snacks. “I can do that.” He got a far away expression on his face. “Might be like old times, negotiating with serial killers.” He pulled his angel blade out from under his pillow and slid it, sheathed, into the side pocket of his pack. Glanding around the room, he nodded again. “I think that’s it.”

“You really negotiated with serial killers?” Dean was curious in spite of himself.

Griff shot him a wry grin. “No, but that’s what everyone always asked me when they found out I was FBI. I mostly handled white-collar stuff.”

Dean shook his head. “Figures.”

“You’re the ones who make FBI agents seem so sexy,” Griff teased. He reached into the small side pocket of his pack, and his shoulders relaxed slightly.

Dean knew what that meant. Griff wasn’t from this universe. He’d been one of Gabriel’s potential vessels in another universe. Gabriel had sent Lex to get him out of a mental institution, and, after jaunting to yet another universe to save Bill Koehler, another potential vessel, Griff and Lex had ended up here, Hunting with the Winchesters. Lex had made him a fake badge both as a tool to use on cases and to remind Griff of his past life as an agent. Dean was pretty sure it was Griff’s most prized possession. He’d hardly need it on this mission, but Dean knew better than to tease him about it.

“Snacks, ammo, and I think I’ve got what I need,” Griff said. “Sure I can’t take Baby? She’s faster than Lex’s sensible sedan.”

Dean briefly reconsidered his teasing of Griff, but then he shrugged. “I’m not going to dignify that request with a response.”

Griff grinned at him. “But you just did.”

Dean mock-swatted him. “Off you go.” He’d grown fond of the gruff ex-agent. They engaged in frequent friendly shooting matches. Early on, he’d proven his facility with pistol, although Dean still scored better on shotgun. Griff still swore he’d win one day. Dean knew better.

“Right. I’ll give you all a call when I get there.”

“Sounds good.” Dean gave him a rough, one-handed hug. Griff hugged him back. Griff was ace, an odd thing to be in the crowd of bonded angels and humans, but he enjoyed physical contact, and everyone in the Bunker made a point of hugging or touching him on a regular basis. Lex still bunked with him at least once a week, sometimes more if Griff was going through a bad nightmare phase. Gabriel’s grace had healed him _most_ of the way, but everyone had accepted by now that Griff was always going to suffer from nightmares.

They still hadn’t tested his tolerance of demons, but Dean knew that was only a matter of time, considering where they were going to end up in their quest to release Michael from the Cage. Dean still thought it was a terrible idea, but Sam had been insistent, and Dean had agreed during the battle with Lucifer that issues involving archangels were his call.

Well, involving most archangels at least. As Griff headed for the kitchen, Dean paused for a moment, reaching in that way he’d learned. Yes, Castiel was fine. Being separated from his second bonded angel wasn’t easy, but at least he was able to faintly sense him in the other universe, archangel grace being stronger than angel. Dean shook his head, still amazed at Castiel’s upgrade to archangel at the end of the battle with AU!Michael. It had been several weeks since he and Cas had seen their other mate, and he missed him. Maybe they could slip over to the other universe for a few days while Griff talked to Crowley? He’d discuss it with Cas and see what he thought.

Finally, he followed Griff out to the main room. Gabriel had moved to Sam’s lap, and Lex was doing something on his computer. The hacker glanced up as they entered. “I sent the route to your phone. I filled up the Civic earlier this week, so you should have enough gas to get most of the way.”

Griff nodded as he continued to the kitchen. “Thanks, Lex.”

A few minutes later, Griff had taken the car keys from Lex and headed out to start his journey. Dean hoped it would be successful. Gabriel tried to hide it from everyone, but even Dean could tell he wanted to be doing something about Michael.

Lex watched him go, expression wistful. Dean knew he preferred having his Hunting partner close by, but Griff knew his business and would be fine.

“So, what can we do while we wait for Griff to talk to Crowley?” Sam asked. “We’ve been so focused on finding a way to open the Cage that we haven’t really talked about the next step. Gabe, any idea what kind of shape Michael is in?”

Dean sat down next to Cas on the couch. This was a topic of particular import to him. Sam had been protected by the bond with an archangel from possession by Lucifer. Dean wasn’t sure he was similarly protected, though he hoped his bond with Castiel sufficed.

Gabriel straightened in Sam’s lap. “That’s a good question. Lucifer came through the experience reasonably sane.”

Dean snorted at that.

Gabriel shot him a look. “I said ‘reasonably.’ Brother Lucifer had been a bit off ever since Daddy rejected him.”

“That reminds me,” Lex put in. “What is up with God and all?”

Sam shrugged. “We haven’t seen him since he went off with his sister. Not sure what he’s up to.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I was being entertained by Asmodeus through all that, so don’t look at me.” His expression grew guarded. “I did try to reach out to him, but got zip, nada. Wherever he is, looks like he’s too far away to help.”

Dean was pretty certain Sam had filled Lex in on the God situation, which was pretty funny since Lex mostly insisted on being an atheist. Dean still wasn’t sure how that squared with being the bonded mate of an archangel, but who was he to question.

“Michael will need a vessel,” Dean said, wanting to get that out on the table for consideration.

Gabriel nodded. “I’ve been thinking about that.”

“Is Dean protected by his bond to Castiel?” Cas asked the question Dean had been wondering about.

“He should be, yes. Just like I protected Sam from Lucifer.”

“He’ll need a vessel,” Sam stated. Dean noticed he didn’t quite manage to keep his discomfort with the topic out of his tone.

Gabriel gently stroked Sam’s leg. “Yes, he will. Yes, I know that makes you uncomfortable.”

“How do we find a vessel?” Lex asked. “Other than me and Griff, I don’t really know much about how this vessel thing works.”

“Ideally, we’d find someone from Dean’s family tree,” Gabriel said.

“Like Adam.” Dean’s voice was flat. He didn’t like being reminded of his half-brother.

“Yes,” Gabriel said. “Like Adam.”

Sam shifted in his chair. “Would it be possible to resurrect Adam? Assuming he wasn’t against the idea?”

Dean had to suppress a frown. It had bothered him for years that they’d left Adam in the Cage with Michael. But what else could they have done?

 _Nothing, Dean,_ came Cas’ soothing answer.

_That doesn’t help much._

_I know, but it’s still true._

Gabriel had a thoughtful look on his face. “It might be possible. At the very least, we should be able to get him out of the Cage.” His expression brightened. “Dean, do you suppose Castiel would be willing to work with him when we get him out? I can’t think of anyone else better suited. Even if Adam doesn’t want to be brought back, as a vessel or otherwise, we do owe him an attempt at healing the damage that’s been done to him.”

Dean blinked. He hadn’t thought about that. Castiel did have healing powers unusual to angels. As an archangel, wouldn’t he be even better at it? “That’s actually a good idea.” He couldn’t help the hint of red that rose in his cheeks. “I had been wondering if we might have time to go visit him while Griff talks to Crowley.”

Gabriel gave him an elaborate eye waggle. “Talk? Is that what kids are calling it these days?”

"Dude!" Dean said with a grin. "I'm _talking_ to Castiel. Definitely not to Crowley."

Gabriel grinned back. “My mistake, Dean. However, in this case, you’ve got a good reason to make the trip. Not that wild angel sex isn’t a good reason, you know.”

“Enough!” Dean put up a hand, but he was smiling.

Sam shot his brother a fond wink, mixed with a smirk. “So you and Cas go ‘talk’ to Castiel.”

Dean flipped him off, but it didn’t stop Sam from continuing, “Griff meets with Crowley. Gabe, what about you, me, and Lex?”

The archangel stood up, a grin crossing his face. “Us? Isn’t it obvious? We need to go talk to my nephew. Can’t be bringing people back from the dead without clearing it with the leader of Heaven first.”


End file.
